TeenNapping
by KND Nerd
Summary: Someone is missing and a big someone at that. Nigel has been kidnapped and Harvey feels responsible. This can't end well, or can it?
1. Prologue to the madness

"What, where IS HE?" Numbuh 3/ Kuki Sanban

One day in the teenage lives of Sector V, unusually Numbuh 1 was missing unusually.

"Had anyone seen Numbuh 1 after school?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"While I was walking down the steps, he told me he was going to sleep over at Rachel's for the night, why?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Just wondering since I hadn't seen him," Numbuh 2 then put two and two together. "Ohh,"

"Yeah, ohh," Numbuh 4 said. "Now be quiet. I have yet to finish this album Mike gave me and I need my Queen album back from him like 10 minutes ago.

"Why didn't tell me?" Numbuh 2 wondered.

"I'm hearing a voice that is not Travis McCoy's,"

"Fine, I'll shut up,"

"Thank you,"

"Oh, Wally," Numbuh 3/ Kuki said.

"Yeah," Numbuh 4 responded.

"Dude, look up," Numbuh 2 said.

"Fine, now wha," His question became a drool.

"I need you to help me with something in my room,"

"O.k," Numbuh 4 said and then ran in Kuki's direction. "Now what do you need help with?"

"Something with my bed,"

"Alright then," He said. "We go to the bedroom!" Then after Numbuh 2 saw them run off, Numbuh 5 walked in with only a bra and a thong on.

"Hogan," Numbuh 5 said

"I'm coming," Numbuh 2 said and then dashed in after her.

That's right; it's Sexy Night for Sector V. But every good thing comes with a price, read on.

It was a major make out session between Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 on the couch when they heard a pounding on the door.

"I'll get," Rachel/Numbuh 362 said. She walked up, opened the door, and her little brother came in wheezing.

"Shut the door," Harvey said. "Now!" Rachel slammed the door.

"Harvey, what did you do?" Before Harvey could respond, the door busted down and about 5 gang members maybe in their early twenties came rushing in.

'You owe us a lot of money, punk!" The oldest looking one said.

"I know, if you'd give me a little more time, I could get it for you, I just don't have it all now?"

"All?"

"Yeah, I have about 50 percent,"

"Then why did we have to chase you through all of Cleveland?"

"I was trying to buy time so I could figure out what to do,"

"Go get your money, punk!"

"Alright, alright,"

"Wait a minute Harley," Numbuh 1 piped up.

"Stay out of it Nigel," Rachel pleaded.

"Nigel?" One of them said, probably 2 or 3 years older than 17 year old Nigel. "The Boss would much rather have your bald a** than a hundred bucks,"

"A hundred?" asked Rachel.

"I took Maria Allison out on a date,"

"I'm not gonna let my girlfriend's little brother get bullied around by 5 idiots in their twenties who have no free will," Nigel said

"Aww, that's very touching, but you're gonna die, b******," Then all five of the men came and attacked Nigel at once. He took them easy, but then the apparent leader called in the rest of the gang, and was it a big one of 20+ people, some holding weapons like butcher knives and titanium baseball bats. _F***! _ Nigel thought. _You can handle this Nigel; you've survived adults with guns, you can survive punks with hand held weapons. _It proved to be easier said than done. They were tougher than Nigel originally anticipated. It became a lot easier once he disarmed one person with a bat, but they were just too strong for Nigel to handle alone. If only he could create a long enough break to alarm Sector V to come help him.

"Rachel," Nigel said while hitting people with the bat he was using.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Rachel asked.

"Reach into my back pocket and grab my communicator to call my friends, press the red button and they'll know what to do,"

"Gotcha," Rachel responded. It was really hard considering the fact that Nigel was constantly fighting 25+ men. Nigel couldn't resist them forever, but he needed to until he could call his friends. There was the slightest opportunity and Nigel tried to take it, but then the apparent leader tackled him before Nigel could press the button.

"You ain't getting' help that fast b******," Then, the leader got really rough throwing him against the wall, then the stair rail, then the classic slide across a table, and then finally, Nigel got heaved onto the lawn and then he jumped on top of Nigel and punched and beat Nigel so bad that breathing hurt.

"Get off of him!" Harvey yelled and then he sped head first into the guy jumping Nigel into the street and beat him until he saw a car's headlights, the he jumped back.

"Sayonara, b******," Harvey said. He turned around and everyone was gone.

"F*** LIFE!"


	2. Birth of a unit

"I want to find who's got him so I can uh, teach him a lesson," Numbuh 4/ Wallabee Beatles.

The gang was eating breakfast the next morning with no virginity left amongst them.

"So, Hoagie," Numbuh 4 asked. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Last night was the business for me," Numbuh 2 responded. "Call of Yipper: No Mercy came in the KNDMail last night."

"Can I play it later?" Numbuh 4 asked. 'It does have Multiplayer mode right?" (The Call of Yipper series is something created by and for Kids Next Door and Teens Next Door Operatives. It is also created so that any 2x4 Technology Officer can upload any software modification they choose. For example, they can enhance its quality, make it 3-D compatible, create new maps that can be read by other games without this new map, and many more creative additions that can be thought up.)"Yours and Nigel's came last night too, all I have to do is finish that new map I started and create 3-D compatibility and then you, me, and Nigel are all set. When is he coming home?"

"I have to call Rachel," Numbuh 3 said.

"And I have a session set up with my bots in 10 minutes," Numbuh 4 said.

"Alright," Numbuh 2 said. After they both left, Abby opened her robe to reveal her body underneath. After they made out for a little bit, Abby asked Hogan a question.

"Why didn't you tell Wally about last night?"

"I didn't think that you wanted me to proclaim to the world that we lost our virginity to our song, Beat it. Yeah, beat it, virginity, nobody wants you here."

"You make me laugh," Abby said. They started where they left off and then Wally walked back into the room.

"Hey, Hogan," Wally asked. "Whoa, three things. First, dude, get a room; second, are you eating her face; and third, can you finish the game up so I can own against Patton and Jacques?"

"Now I have two things," Hogan responded. "First, this was the room until you walked in; and second I'll finish it up once I'm done here, now go before I don't even save the changes I already made."

"Fine," Numbuh 4 grumbled.

"Now, where were we?"

"Actually, we can stop for now, let's not do it every chance we get. That makes me feel like a whore and a hypocrite because I hate whores."

"Alright, I understand," Numbuh 2 responded. "Call of Yipper came before dinner last night and I was almost done before our excursion into your bed last night." Kuki then walked in.

"Nigel's missing," Numbuh 3 said. "Rachel filed a police report and the Cleveland Police Department is already on it."

"How did it all happen?" Numbuh 5 asked very concerned about her ex.

"A gang of over 20 people jumped him. Harvey owed them money and Nigel stood up for Harvey. Harvey managed to kill the leader by throwing him under the car, literally."

"Whoa,"

"Yeah, whoa. Rachel said that was the most protective she'd ever seen him of anybody besides her."

"I thought Harvey hated Nigel,"

"He does, but he can never hate anybody that can stick up for him."

"Does anybody have the slightest clue where Nigel might be?"

"Only Harvey, he's been in this type of situation and was held captive in a warehouse down in Cincinnati."

"Why don't we conduct our own investigation?"

"Rachel already did and made a bet with the Sheriff. If the police can find Nigel first, Rachel would give the Sheriff's Department a 2,000 dollar reward, but if the TND find Nigel first, Rachel and everyone in the two sectors in Ohio that helped her gets an honorary spot on the Sheriff's Detective roster.

"I'm helping," Numbuh 4 said with his boxing outfit on. "I make a very intimidating bad cop."

"If you can see over the interrogation table," Numbuh 5 responded.

"I can trace foot prints via this machine that I've been working on, so we can find where they went."

"Is everyone here going to chip in?" Numbuh 5 asked

"Yup," Everyone else said in unison.

"So as of right now, we are a detective team, everyone who agrees say, 'I'"

"I," Everyone else said in unison.

"We are now LDU,"

"The what?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"The Leader Detection Unit,"

"O.K," Numbuh 2 said.

"I'm down," Numbuh 4 said.

"Count me into this as the good cop," Numbuh 3 said.

"And I'm active leader," Numbuh 5 said.


End file.
